The Legacy of Dusk, Ice, and Luna
by Torotyrranus15
Summary: This story revolves around the origins of the 3 theropods known as Dusk, Ice, and Luna. read about how they were born, how they came together for the first time, how they survived as brothers and sister, and how they fought against their nemesis. Takes place in the world of 'A T-rex's Journey' by Darkknights. Read that story.


**So good news, I have my own Gmail account now. Anyway, this'll be my first JP fic, and it will center around 3 dinosaur OCs that are mine. I owe a huge thanks to Darkknights for adding my OCs into his own stories, and if you want a really epic story, read his works.**

**I only own my OCs. **

* * *

It was a beutiful summer afternoon on the island of Isla Sorna, and the island's native dinosaur population was on the move. Herbivores of all sizes were browsing in the trees and grazing out in the fields. Dinosaurs like Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Iguanodon, Edmontosaurus, and many more could be seen all over, but there were also plenty of carnivores. Deadly creatures like Deinonychus, Velocoraptor, Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex were off hunting and stalking prey, but it was only for survival.

There was one predator in particular who was not hunting, however. This dinosaur was a large female Cristatosaurus. She was over 10 meters long and 4 meters tall, and was medium grey with yellowish/gold spots on her back and head. She was standing guard over her nest, which contained a single egg. The others of the clutch had all been snatched by scavengers, and only this one remained. The mother was watching it very carefully, and then the egg moved. It was only minutes from hatching. A hairline crack slowly formed on the side on the egg, and a very faint squeak could be heard from within. The mother eyed the egg closely, but suddenly, a monstrous roar rattled the trees all around. A gigantic monster then thundered towards the nest and roared at the female. It was a humongous Mapusaurus. The beast was over 7o feet long with dark grey skin and blazing orange stripes along its back. He wasn't in a pack, but he never bothered to form one. However, this Mapusaurus was no stranger to the mother Cristatosaurus; he was known as Ravager, and he had killed the mother Cristatosaur's mate in the past, and now he was coming to finish the deal. The mother Cristatosaurus roared back at Ravager and protectivly stood in front of the nest. Ravager snarled and charged at the smaller theropod, and clamped his jaws onto her back and threw her aside. She was temporarily down, and Ravager then turned his attention to the nest. He looked at the tiny egg and growled in joyful wickedness. The mother then looked up and saw Ravager about to crush her only egg with his gigantic foot, and she immediatly bolted foreward and rammed the much larger carnivore away from the nest. She quickly took one final glance at her unhatched baby, and then swiftly grabbed the egg in her jaws and threw it far into the bushes where it would be safe. She gave one final goodbye as Ravager lunged at her.

* * *

The egg tumbled through the air as it was thrown into the bushes. The white egg then fell into a cluster of ferns and broke apart upon impact. Miraculously, the hatchling was unharmed. The newborn Cristatosaurus opened his orange eyes for the first time, and slowly tried to stand up on his weak legs. He sqeaked as he slipped in amniotic fluid, but stood up again and looked at his surroundings. He was smaller than a soccer ball, and had very dark grey skin with patches of gold from snout to tail, just like his mother. He had a grey underbelly and a short, blazing yellow crest on his hips. His name was Dusk, for the colors of his skin. He wobbled on his new legs for a bit, but then gained his footing on the soft ground. He walked away from the remnants of his eggshell, and wondered where he was. Just then, a huge blue dragonfly zipped through the air just above him. This creature was a Meganeura, a prehistoric dragonfly the size of an eagle. Dusk was frightened and hid under a 5-foot tall mushroom. A moment later, he peeked out from under his hiding place, and couldn't see the insect anywhere. Suddenly, the blue Meganeura landed on the ground right in front of Dusk. Startled, Dusk jumped back and squealed, but the dragonfly didn't attack. It just stood there, staring at the baby dinosaur wiith its pitch-black eyes. Dusk slowly approached the monster insect, and returned the stare. The Meganeura was named Takk, and this dinosaur hatchling fascinated him. Sure, Takk had seen many young dinosaurs and other Protozoa in his time, but this youngling was different. Takk pondered over what could be so special about this baby Cristatosaurus that made the Meganeura notice him.

Dusk was both mystified and afraid at the sight of the humongous insect that was staring him down. Suddenly, the creature flapped its wings and went streight up into the air. Dusk looked up, but couldn't see it. He then plodded off in another direction, hoping to find out more about this strange world. Unknown to Dusk, Takk had never left. He was perched atop the mushroom, watching the young reptile as he ran off into the forest. Takk decided to follow Dusk from the air, and took off again. Dusk walked through the shrubs and ferns, oblivious to the eagle-sized invertabrate following him from above. As Dusk trekked on, a fat, juicy beetle crawled out of the foliage. Looking at it, Dusk realized that, for the first time in his short life, he was hungry. He quickly snapped up the beetle in his teeth and crunched it to bits. He loved the taste of the bug, and then looked for more food. He sniffed around the brush, and soon found a large rat scuttling around. He swiftly leaped on it and snapped it up in his jaws. He growled with delight as he ate, loving the taste of real meat. He quickly finished eating and left the remains for other animals. As he walked away, Takk descended and quickly ate up the remaining meat, and then ascended again. As Dusk walked on, he heard noises in the forest. He heard the high-pitched squawk of a bird in the trees, and then he heard the loud, resignating calls of his fellow dinosaurs. Excited, he chirped back several times, but suddenly, he felt the ground shake beneath him. He was very scared now. Dusk hid as a large, bluish-colored Tarbosaurus bataar stomped out of the trees. From his hiding place, Dusk saw that the theropod was being followed by 4 other baby dinosaurs; a cream-colored Albertosaurus with gold patches like his, a grey Daspletosaurus with dark red stripes, an orange Gorgosaurus with dark blue patches and a jagged mark on its leg, and lastly a dark red Tyrannosaurus rex with black stripes along its back. The youngsters were each roughly the same size, but they all were almost twice Dusk's size. Dusk quietly scuttled away. Once Dusk was sure he was alone, he ran off to the west. As he ran along, he accidently ran into the foot of a larger carnivore. He looked up at the creature. It was a raptor, but not an ordinary one. This raptor was covered in grey feathers and had arms that looked more like wings, and its head was capped with bright golden plumage. It was the infamous mutated raptor known as Klaw. The raptor turned and hissed menacingly at Dusk, and the small dinosaur tried to run, but was stopped by a large Dromaosaurus. More Dromaosaurids crept out of the brush and hissed at Dusk, their razor teeth gleaming and dripping with saliva. Klaw then snarled, and the other raptors halted. The feathered raptor, who seemed to be the pack's leader, stepped foreward and glared at Dusk with hate. The creature was about to clamp its jaws around the Cristatosaurus's neck, but suddenly, a speedy blue object flew at the raptor and rammed it aside. It was Takk! Klaw screeched maliciously at the gigantic insect. Takk hissed back, and stood in front of Dusk in defence. Klaw then screeched an order, and the dozens of other raptors leaped at the pair, ready to tear them apart. Dusk was quickly grabbed by Takk and the insect rapidly flapped his wings and soared upwards, escaping the carnivores. Klaw screeched in anger at the two, swearing revenge.

Later, Takk landed in a tree at the edge of the forest and set Dusk down gently. The baby dinosaur looked up in awe at his savior, and growled his thanks to the giant insect. Takk replied with a soft hiss, and then Dusk nuzzled Takk gratefully. Dusk then carefully climbed down the tree trunk and said goodbye to Takk, who promised that the two would meet again. Takk then flew away, and Dusk saw that he was standing at the entrace to the vast plains of Isla Sorna. He saw the beutiful sun setting on the horizon, and then he looked agross the grassland and saw something amazing; it was a small herd of stegosaurids, and at the very front was a gigantic Stegosaurus stenops who was lime green with violet stripes instead of the usual brown coloration. This enormous male was over 50 feet long, and had double rows of reddish back plates and eight jagged, 8 foot-long spikes on his thagomizer. The huge male was named Rigg and, unknown to many dinosaurs, was the famed Spikeplate's older brother. Beside Rigg walked a smaller, rose-colored female Regnosaurus with a pink-colored underbelly. Her name was Naga, and she was Rigg's mate. Dusk looked closer, and then saw a baby stegosaur, not much bigger than a dog, walking beside Rigg. This baby was a light reddish/green color, and had lavender stripes. He also had plates like a Stegosaurus's on his hips, but had the plates of a Regnosaurus up front. This baby was named Taggi, Rigg's son, and he was a hybrid. Dusk watched as little Taggi walked side by side with his father, his head held up high. Suddenly, there was a loud roar from the trees, and an adolescent Allosaurus burst from the forest and charged at Taggi. The baby immediatly hid between his mother's legs as Rigg took a defensive stance in front of his herd. The Allosaurus roared and went in to attack Rigg. Bad idea. The second the Allosaurus was within range, Rigg swung his tail and the carnivore was impaled by the incredibly long spikes. The predator squealed as its body was scewered by Rigg's thagomizer, and immediatly went limp. Rigg then shook the dead body off his spikes and snorted to his herd to keep moving. As the herbivores left, Dusk ran over into the field and began feasting on the fresh carcass. Unknown to Dusk, Rigg looked back and saw the baby carnivore, but decided to leave him alone. As the sun went down, Dusk saw a family of Alvarezsaurus gathering around the carcass. They hopped onto the flank and began stripping small bits of meat and eating them. Soon, an Oviraptor came over and chewed on the fleshy parts of the stomach, and then a Dimorphodon and a pack of Compsagnathus arrived to partake in the feast. Dusk continued eating with the other diners, and was grateful that Rigg had created a feast for the smaller dinosaurs.

Later that night, the stars were brightly showing, and Dusk, tired out from his first day in the world, leaned against a tree root and fell asleep with a full stomach and a smile on his face

* * *

**So how's the first chapter? You like? This one's 4U, Darkknights. Thanx again for adding my charachters in your fics. Dusk, Takk, Ravager, Rigg, Naga, and Taggi belong to me. Klaw does not. Anyway, read and reveiw, and if you don't know who Spikeplate, Rigg's brother, is, read A T-rex's Journey by Darkknights. **


End file.
